Im the guy for you
by krissy1026
Summary: Takes place during season 4 Lucas only wants Brooke back but with Peyton not leaving him alone and Brooke not trusting him it will be harder then ever.
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is my frist Brucas FF so I really hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think :)

Just a quick backstory this story takes place right after the season4 premiere so everything that happened in Season 1 through 3 has happened including everything in the season 4 premiere so as of right now Brooke and Lucas are broken up but Lucas still loves her. Brooke also still love Lucas but refuses to admit it because Peyton keeps getting in the way and being an annoying bitch.

For the record this will get very anti-Peyton and EXTREME anti Pucas so if you lke Peyton or LP then I suggest not reading.

"I can't do this anymore" Those words kept repeating themselves in Lukes head as he sat in his bed all alone. He was truly crushed he loved -no loves- Brooke with all his heart even if he didn't always show it he really did. Lucas was brought back to reality when he heard his door opening he prayed it was Brooke.

"Hey Luke"  
"Oh hey" Lucas said dissapointed to see Peyton stadning in front of him. Not that he didn't like Peyton he did it's just he really hoped it would have been Brooke.  
"Oh? really are you that dissapointed to see me" Peyton said with a slight laugh.  
"No sorry it's just I was hoping you would be Brooke" He paused a moment looking down. "She broke up with me"  
"Oh Luke I'm so sorry" Peyton said while sitting next to him and huggin him.  
"It's ok Peyt I just I want her back and I wont stop until I get her back"  
"Wow seriously but she just broke up with you and right after you almost lost your brother did she say why she broke up with you?" Peyton was upset Luke said he wanted Brooke back because all she wanted was Lucas to want her no matter who got hurt in the process.  
"She said she didn't miss me anymore but that is my fault I should have called her when I was gone I should have told her about the kiss and I should have put her first more often im such an idiot"  
"No Luke you're not an idiot listen to me you are a great guy and if Brooke cant see that then it's her problem not yours" Peyton was not only trying to comfort Luke but she was trying to convince him he deserved better.  
"Thanks I know you are trying to help me but isnt this break girl code or something"  
"Yeah well Brooke hates me so I dont really have a girl code now"  
"Yeah I mean that kiss meant nothing but to her it means everything" Peyton's heart sank when he said the kiss meant nothing.  
"Really nothing Luke it meant something" Peyton didnt even realize she said it outloud until Luke said "What? what do you mean it meant something you mean like you thought you were going to die and thats why?" Lucas was confused now he didnt know why Peyton was saying these things.  
"No Luke please dont sit here and lie and act liek you felt nothing we I told you I loved you and kissed you it's always been me and you and I was too stupid to realize it and I lost you for a while to Brooke but now I know I have you back so please just tell the truth because I know you love me too" Just as Peyton finished the sentence she pulled herself on top of Lucas and started kissing him. Luke let it happen for a minute to see if Peyton was right but when he felt nothing he pushed her off.  
"Oh god Luke im so sorry I dont know what came over" Peyton almost yelled she felt so ashamed she really thought Lucas did love her too.  
"Look Peyton I really think you need to leave now"  
"I am sorry" Peyton said as she ran out of Lucas' room.

Luke sat there for a minuter before picking up the phone he knew what he had to do.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey prettty girl" Luke needed to tell Brooke what happened he knew it might ruin any chance of them getting back together but he was NOT making the same mistake again.  
"Luke we broke up please lets not make this more awkard then it needs to be"  
"I know Im sorry look there is something I need to tell you but please before you get mad or hang up on me" He really wanted her to know evrything especially the part about him feeling nothing and only thinking about her.  
"Ok I promise"  
So Luke began to tell Broke eveything that just happened between him and Peyton.  
"And then she said she loved me and she kissed me but-" Luke was cut off by the sound of crying on the other side of the phone.  
"Why are you telling me think do you hate me so much that you have to rub in my fave that you are with the person you love and the one person I love is with my ex best friend?" Brooke was crying and as ever word came out of her mouth Luke could hear the pain in her voice and all he wanted to do was run to Rachel's house and hug her and tell her how much he loves her.  
"No Brooke I swear its not like that you promised you wouldnt get mad and would listen to me I pushed her off of me and told her to leave and I felt NOTHING" Luke really wanted to put across the point that he did feel nothing.  
"It doesnt matter Luke I told you it had nothing to do with her our breakup it had to do with you and me and I hate that ever since we first go together last year I feel like to you its always been about Peyton I know you love me Luke I do but sometimes love isnt enough"  
"Then what else is there? Please I need to know what I can do to make this ok I need you back in my life Brooke" Lucas now had tears in his eyes he never cried over a girl before in his life but with Brook he would cry a river if thats what it took to get her back.  
"Listen Lucas im really sorry about how everythingis right now but for now I think we just need some time apart so im going to go now bye Luke" with that Brooke hung up the phone.  
"I love you Brooke" Lucas said even though he knew she already hung up the phone so he just layed back and drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school.

"I really dont wanna be here why couldnt we have just skipped?" Brooke whined in front of school she wasn't ready to see Lucas yet or Peyton especially them two together.  
"Well fat ass lets go" Rachel said while practically pushing Brooke inside.  
"Hey Brooke how are you?"  
"Hey tutor wife" Brooke was so happy she still had Haley here and as her friend although she hadn't told her anything about Lucas or Peyton she figured Luke said something.  
"So I am guessing you heard about me and Luke" just at the mention of his name Brooke felt a sharp pain in her heart.  
"Yeah he told me you broke up with him and he said it was because you didnt miss him anymore?" Haley asked with a confused tone.  
"Wow seriously he just does not get it I broke up with him because he doesnt put me first and I feel as though he doesnt love me as much as he used to and I think it has something to do with Peyton" Brooke's eyes were now starting to well up with tears she was just so heartbroken over everything.  
"Oh honey" Haley said while putting her hand on Brooke shoulder in a comnforting way. "I know that is not true he is crazy about you remember he's the guy for you" Haley was now squinting her eyes and doing a terrible impression of Lucas which made Brooke smile and wipe her tears.  
"Screw that shit" rachel almost yelled. "Lucas is an asshole and if he cant realize what he has while he has it then he can go fuck himself" Rachel did feel bad for Brooke but she hated Lucas for what he did to her and wasnt about to praise the guy.  
"Ok on that note im leaving I have tutoring" "By Hales thank you" Brooke said and then turned to her loud mouth friend.  
"Really Rach must you be so mean you know Haley is Lucas' best friend"  
"I dont care he hurt you and he deserves everything I say and ten fold" Rachel then put her arm around Brooke and they walked towards their lockers.

*Meanwhile outside school Peyton walks up to Lucas*  
"So im an asshole and Im so sorry"  
"Its ok Peyton its just you know how much I love Brooke and you kissing me doesnt really help me get her back"  
"I know I know and Im sorry so if you really truly want her back then Im here to help any way I can I mean she is still MY best friend even if Im not hers"  
"Fine you really wanna help then stay away from me for the next couple of days because I will do anything to get back with Brooke" With that Lucas walked away and headed to class.  
"What the hell just happened?" Peyton said to herself.


	2. Your heart is confused

*So it had been a couple of days since Brooke and Lucas last spoke. The same goes for Lucas and Peyton as well as Brooke and Peyton*

Brooke was sitting on her bed it was saturday and she was bored Rachel had been out with Mouth. Brooke picked up her phone and looked through the contacts she got to Lukes name and felt the pain in her chest again so she decided to delete his number she then scrolled down to Peytons name and felt anger she couldnt believe that not only did her best friend fall in love with her boyfriend but she also acted like Brooke was in the wrong so she deleted Peytons number as well. Brooke then scrolled back up to Haley's number and pressed send.

"Hello"  
"Hey tutor girl!"  
"Hey Brooke is everything ok?"  
"Yeah I was just wondering if I could come over or maybe you wanted to hang out?"  
"Umm well maybe you could just come here I dont really want to leave Nathan alone" Nathan was still acting weird from the accident.  
"Ok I will be there in 20?"  
"Ok see ya soon"  
Brooke hung up the phone and grabbed her keys and started to leave for Haley's when she realized she was really hungry so she decided to stop at Karen's cafe on the way and bring food to Haley's.

*At Karen's cafe"

Brooke walked in to see Karen behind the counter he didn't even occur to her until right at this moment that Lucas might be here but it was too late now so she went up to the counter.

"Hey Brooke" Karen said even though she knew Brooke was no longer Lucas' girlfriend she still really liked Brooke she always felt they were the perfect couple and would eventually end up together.  
"Hey Karen can I place an order to go please?"  
"Yeah sure what can I get you?"  
"I'll take a cheesburger medium rare with all the works umm a grilled chicken sandwitch with only lettuce and tomato with fries on the side and for me I guess oh your chicken fingers and frech fries they are soo good"  
"Ordering for Haley and Nathan too?" Karen knew Haley's order by heart and knew Brooke didnt talk to Peyton so she assumed it was Nathan's burger.  
"Yeah Im about to go to their house"  
"Oh good Brooke" Karen now put her order in and went back to talk to Brooke.  
"So how are you doing you know we havent really talked since you and Lucas broke up" Brooke put all her strength to not cry right now she hated talking about Lucas she loved him so much and she wanted to be with him again but she just couldnt trust him and she knew without trust they would never work.  
"Im ok its just hard you know for the past year and a half everything has always somehow been about Lucas and now its not so I just have to get used to it"  
"Yeah Im really sorry for what happened and especially about you and Peyton I really think you two will work it out and so will you and Luke it just takes time"  
"I know thanks Karen so much"  
"You know Brooke I know that your mom is never around so if you never need anyone to talk to about anything im here for you"  
"Thanks it feels good knowing I have someone to talk to and look up to cause god knows my mother is noone I can look up to"  
"Im going to go check on your food Brooke" With that Karen went into the back and Brooke felt someone sit next to her.

"Hi" the voice said very nerously "Hi" Brooke sounded just as nervous "So are you ready to talk yet?"  
"I dont know depends on what you have to say Luke"  
"I told Peyton to stay away from me"  
"What? Brooke turned quickly now and was staring at Luke's face.  
"I told Peyton to stay away from me"  
"WHy?"  
"Well when you broke up with me Brooke I promised myself that I would do anything to get you back and that you are the only person that truly matters to me so if loosing Peytons means I have a better chance with you then I dont care I will loose a million Peytons for you"  
"Luke thats really sweet it is but its not just about Peyton Luke its going to take more then telling Peyton to stay away from you and besides you cant do that to her she needs you Luke ok and I guess this will be a way of sorta testing you I guess ok"  
Karen now walked up and handed Brooke her food.  
"What do you mean testing me?"  
"I mean spend time with her I think in your head you want me but your heart is confused and doesnt know what it wants me or Peyton so spend time with her before you make any rash movements"  
Brooke turned to Karen and took the food.  
"Thanks what do I owe you?"  
"It's on the house thanks for the conversation" Karen said with a wink.  
"Thanks" Brooke stood up and turned her attention to Lucas.  
"Bye Luke please think about what I said" Brooke then kissed Lucas on the cheek and headed towards Haley's.

Haley and Nathan we're sitting on the couch when the heard their doorbell.  
"Tutor wife and husband its me" Brooke yealled through the door.  
"Come in" Haley said with a smile.  
"I come bearing food"  
"Sweet thanks Brooke" Nathan said while Haley got up and grabbed some forks and knives and napkins.  
"So how are you?" Haley asked concerned about her friend.  
"Im ok but im not here to talk about me Nate how are you after the accident how is Cooper doing?"  
"Thanks Brooke im ok Haley has really been amazing through all of this and Cooper is ok he will be going home soon"  
"So have you talked to Luke or Peyton at all?"  
"Well I talked to Lucas today but Peyton has been MIA she wont even look at me or even try and call me like I did something wrong but it is what it is Peyton is just a selfish bitch and im sorry I was ever her friend"  
"Oh come on Davis you know you dont mean it" Nate said he felt bad for Brooke even though they were never close he still cared for her as his wife's best friend.  
"Ok maybe I dont but I wish I would have never forgiven her the first time she did this to me"  
"What did you and Luke talk about?" Haley knew Lucas wanted Brooke back and vice versa and she would do her best to help them out because she knew they were meant to be to together.  
"He asked Peyton to stay away from him so.." Brooke then continued to tell Haley and Nathan all about her conversation with Lucas at the cafe.  
"Well lets say he does conitue to hang out with her and then weeks from now he still loves you which he will then what?"  
"I dont know Hales can we not talk about this anymore I came here so my friends could make me feel better"  
"Ok ok Hales pick out a movie lets hang out" Nathan said.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke all hung out watching movies and eating popcorn and laughing when Brooke got home she was actually feeling so much better she loved having Haley and Nathan as friends but she still missed Peyton alot so she decided to go over to Peytons house and atleast hear her side of the story.

Brooke walked right into Peytons house she never bothering knocking before so why start now she reached her room and then knocked on her bedroom door.  
"Brooke?"  
"Look I am NOT here to forgive or too make up but with everything that has happened I realized I gave Lucas a chance to tell me his side of the story but not you so that is why i'm here just to listen" Brooke spoke kinda fast as she just wanted this conversation to be done.  
"Umm ok well listen last year when you asked me if I had feelings for Luke I should have said yess and I didnt and then we snuck behind your back and I felt terrible for that I still do so this year when I realized that I had feelings for Lucas again I decided the only thing to do was to tell you I knew it would hurt but I thought being honest was the best way to go and I thought that if I told you and got it off my chest then they would eventually go away instead of just building inside of me but then you completely cut me out and broke up with a boy who really loves you"  
Peyton paused a moment staring at Brooke. Brooke just stared blankly at Peyton not wanting to show off any emotions.  
"Why did you even have to fall for MY boyfriend Peyton either time you know how much I love him and how hurt I was the first time we broke up and how scared I was to take him back then I finally do and a few months later suddenly you love him what about Jake huh? WHAT HAPPENED TO JAKE?" Brooke was now yelling she was just feeling so many emotions sad hurt anger pain everything.  
"IM SORRY OK!" Peyton was yelling too but then she lowered her voice back to normal. "Brooke god! I wish I could be with Jake right now I dont know why I couldnt just love him it would make life for you and Luke so much easier but you cant help who you love and I am sorry that the person I love is your boyfriend but it is and I never meant for you to get hurt"  
"yeah well its a little to late for that now dont ya think?" Brooke couldnt believe what she was hearing all she wanted was for Peyton to say she didnt love Luke and she was sorry but no Peyton couldnt do that for her.  
"Luke said you didnt even break up with him over me he said that you broke up with him because you didnt even miss him anymore"  
"How dare you How dare you try to say I dont miss my own boyfriend does that make you feel better huh does that make you feel like what you did isnt that bad?"  
"NO! Brooke all I am saying is if you didnt break up with him over me then why are you so mad at me I know I screwed up but you were obviously going to break up with him anyways"  
Just as those words came out of Peytons mouth Brooke ran up to her face and punched her as hard as she could almost knocking Peyton straight to the ground.  
"I hate you you are nothing more then a selfish bitch who only cares about you and your own happiness you dont care who gets hurt as long as you are happy and dont even try to deny it" Brooke was crying now she had just punched her best friend and realized that Peyton was never really her best friend to begin with.  
Peyton just looked up at Brooke holding her face she wanted to yell at Brooke or deny what Brooke had said but deep down she knew it was true she was selfish and she really didnt care if Brooke got hurt as long as she had Lucas.  
"Goodbye Peyton" Brooke said then turned and went home.

When Brooke got home she saw Rachel laying in bed she thought she was sleeping so she just sat on her bed and cried she kept holding in her tears for so long but she couldnt anymore she cried so hard harder then she has ever cried in her life she was just so drained of all her emotions and was so hurt. Suddenly Brooke felt the bed shift and Rachel's arms were around her. This caused Brooke to cry even more so Rachel just held tighter.  
"What happened B?"  
"Peyton... Selfish... Bitch..." Brooke said in between sobbs.  
"Shh its gonna be ok" Rachel said while rubbing her friends back. She wanted to run to Peytons and beat the shit out of her for making her friend feel like this but for right now she had to be a comforting friend.  
Rachel and Brooke just sat there for awhile until they layed down on the bed and Rachel just held Brooke until she fell asleep, soon after Rachel fell asleep as well.

Ok I know Brooke keeps going back and forth with why she actually broke up with Lucas but its for a reason as the chapters go on you will find out the real reason and just so everyone knows as of right now I have np plas of making Brooke and Peyton friends again or making anyone really like Peyton again so be warned haha.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Friday a few days after the fight with Peyton. There was the last baseketball game of the season before the playoffs

Brooke was sitting in her room with Rachel they both had their uniforms on and Rachel was painting an R on Brooke's cheek.

"So how are you feeling are you ready for ther game"  
"Yeah I guess it's just gonna be hard seeing Peyton and Lucas together I mean at school its easy to avoid them but stuck in a gym and cheering right next to Peyt will be hard"  
"Yeah well if she even looks at you I promise I will punch her" Rachel said with a smirk.  
"Thanks friend it really means alot to me that you're hear"  
"It's my house skank where else would I be?"  
"HaHA well we should get going"  
"Ok Im all done" Brooke and Rachel both took one last look in the mirrors before heading out for the game.

*Meanwhile at Lukes house he sitting on bed in his uniform holding a baseketball when he hears a knock on his door*  
"Come in"  
"Hi Luke?" The blonde was a stll a little scared to talk to him.  
"Hey Peyt its ok you can come in"  
"Good cause I really need to talk to you and I know you said stay away but I really need to talk to someone and I have NOWHERE to go"  
"Is everything ok?" Luke didnt really want to talk to her but he remembered what Brooke said so he figured he would talk to her a little bit then go back to Brooke and tell her how he still loves her.  
"Well umm I dont knwo how to explain this but umm here I guess just read this" Peyton handed him a peice of paper in which he read.  
"Wait so this mean you have a brother?" Lucas was surprised to read this. "I have a brother Luke" Peyton had a huge smile on her face. "I just found that note in one of the records Ellie left me can you believe it God its so unreal I dont even know what to do"  
"Did you try calling him?"  
"Oh god no I cant just call him it's not only my life this affects its his as well what if I call him and it ruins him then what I would feel terrible"  
"That hasnt stopped you before" Luke instantly regretted this because he knew it would cause a fight even though he meant what he said.  
"What the fuck is that supposed to me?" Peyton knew exactly what he meant.  
"Im sorry Peyton I shouldnt have said that Im just still really upset over the whole Brooke thing"  
"Right and let me guess it ALL my fault right I broke you two up huh?"  
"Well kinda yeah if you would have never told her you had feelings for me then me and her would still be together"  
"You really think that is true Luke you and Brooke have been slowly falling apart since after the shooting and I think we both know why that is but as usual you are just way to scared to admit it"  
"NOT again Peyton how many times do I have to tell you that my heart is with BROOKE not you I am sorry that this hurts you but its the truth and it sucksbecause I really do miss our friendship but if you are going to continue trying to make us more then what we are then I am sorry but this friendship will have to be over"  
"Seriously thats its after almost two years of friendship and everything we have been through you can walk away from it that easy all for Brooke?"  
"Yess all for Brooke I would do anything for her she is the one, my soulmate, the other half of me I know it and soon one day you and her will know it as well"  
"Ok then let me ask you a question ok picture a future moment in your life when all your dreams come true ya know its the happiest day of your life and you get to share it with one person who's standing next you?"  
"Brooke Penelope Davis"  
"Ok if you're sure then I may have a way for you to get her back"  
"I am sure she is the one I want next to me all the time and if you're serious this time Peyton then I will take your advice"  
"Ok but for now we have to get to the game wanna ride together then I can explain the plan to you on the way there?"  
"Ok fine" Lucas grabbed his keys and him and Peyton left for the game.

*Brooke Rachel Haley and the rest of the cheerleaders were all in the gym stretching while the guys were throwing some free shots when Brooke saw Peyton and LUcas walk in together laughing*

"Great not only do I have to see them in the same room but they have to be super close and laughing" Brooke was trying to cover up her sadness with anger but Rachel and Haley could see right through it.  
"Brooke remember what you said in the cafe maybe he is just trying to prove to you that even after he hangs out with her he still loves you"  
"Yeah if he is trying to prove to Brooke that he loves her hanging out with skankzilla isnt going to help" Rachel was never afraid to show her hatred towards Peyton or Lucas.  
"Skankzilla?" Haley repeated and then after a slight pause all three girls started laughing when sddenly Peyton was standing right in front of them.  
"Hey guys" Peyton said with a small smile and a slight wave.  
"Hey Peyton" Even though Haley was upset with Peyton for what she did she was still atleast civil to her knwoing she really had no right in being mad.  
"Why are you here?" Brooke said with an extremely serious look on her face.  
"Umm" Peyton looked down at her cheerleading uniform. "Its game day Brooke"  
"Oh so you're still a cheerleader I guess that makes sense so now you can be the cheerleader dating the jock way to stick with the stereotype"  
"Ok Brooke first off you dated Lucas first and he was a jock then also as you were a cheerleader then too and second of me and Lucas are JUST friends he trust you trust me"  
"Trust you" Brooke replied with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. "How in the world am I supposed to trust you Peyton because when I did trust you you started a relationship with my boyfriend behind my back and then the second time I trusted you you fell in love with my boyfriend BEHIND my back so ho dare you sit here and tell me to trust you" Brooke was extremely close to Peyton now and had the entire basketball and cheerleading team staring at them.  
"Brooke come one its not worth it" Haley tried to reason "Leave it Haley she had a right to speak her mind" Rachel said defending her friend.  
"Look I am sorry I dont know what else to say there has to be something I can do to make you forgive me please Brooke we have been friend for 10 years and you are just going to throw it all away for one boy"  
"NOT one boy Peyton my boy"  
"And he is still your boy I told you that"  
"Oh right you did and thanks so much for giving me permission to date MY boyfriend"  
"Do you love him?"  
Suddenly the entire room went quiet Brooke couldnt believe Peyton had the nerve to ask her this who the fuck did she think she was.  
"You have got to be kidding me did you seriously just ask me that?" Brooke was now screaming.  
"yes I did its a simple question really"  
"You have no right to ask me that"  
"Do you love him"  
"Yes!" Brooke was crying now everything has just happened so fast she couldnt believe she just said that and especially in front of Luke she looked at him he stared back at her with a pained look on his face but soemthing in his eyes were really happy.  
"Come here Brooke" Haley pulled Brooke away and into the locker room while Peyton just stared there with tears in her eyes.  
"Havent you done enough damage BITCH" Rachel was about two inches from Peyton's face now defending her friend.  
"Please Rachel its none of your business"  
"No you see it is because Brooke is my friend and if you dont leave her alone I will..."  
"You will what Rachel huh what exactly are you going to do to me that could be worse or hurt me more then loosing my best friend?" Peyton said cutting off Rachel which was an extremely bad move.  
"This" With that Rachel punched Peyton in the face causing her to stagger back but she then tackeled Rachel to the floor and they began rolling around slapping, punching, and pulling hair for about 30 seconds when Nathan and Lucas both ran up to stop it. Nathan grabbed Rachel and held her up and away from Peyton while Lucas did the same with Peyton.  
"Peyton stop it" Lucas yelled.  
"You stupid bitch" Peyton yelled.  
"Rachel enough" yelled Nathan.  
"I told you what would have happened now leave Brooke alone" yelled Rachel.  
Finally whitey came out and blew his whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
"Enough Girls get into your locker room now and boys get into your own locker room now aswell people will be here soon and its time for the game" With that everyone went their seperates ways.

I hope you guys like the chapter if you have any request please tell me and I will try to add them into the story :) 


	4. Chapter 4

*Brooke was sitting in the locker room crying hysterically for about the third time this week*

"Come on Brooke it's going to be ok" Haley was rubbing her back back trying to soother her.  
"I'm sorry Brooke I should have never asked you that but I only did it because all Lucas ever talks about is how much he loves you and I promised to help him get you back so I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way" Peyton was crying too and also holding her left eye from where Rachel had just punched her.  
"Peyton I think you should just leave havent you done enough damage?" Haley said starring right into Peytons eyes.  
"Look unless you want another beat down I suggest you leave" Rachel was using all the stregth in her body not to attack the bitch again.  
"Please just let me speak for myself I love you guys for defening me but I can talk" Brooke now stood up and was really close to Peyton's face.  
"Ya know I stayed with you for about 2 weeks straight when your mom died and then when your other mom died I was there for you again and when I saw Jimmy with a gun pointed right at us I didn't run or hide I grabbed YOUR hand and pulled you down I didnt even care what happened to me all I cared about was you. When I got dragged outside all I did was yell for you no one else and when I found Lucas all I could say was I lost Peyton I need to find Peyton and do you know what Luke did he went into the school and looked for you at first he went in because of Haley but then he saw the blood leading into the library so he went to look for you. He spent hours in there with you and the day after I went to you and talked to you about it and do you remember what you said to me you said you loved me and you were not going to hurt me again and I felt so relieved at the moment I actually believed you and I finally let go of all my insecurities about you and Lucas and I fully trust the both of you together again and now look at us about 2 months later and we are in the same spot we we're junior year and you are asking me for forgiveness and for me to trust you again Peyton I wish I could I really do because I miss you I miss you so much and it sucks not having you there I loved living with you and having you to call whenever I needed anything and now I dont have you I lost the boy I love and the girl I love all in the matter of two days and I dont think I will get either back again." Peyton stared at Brooke crying throughout the entire speach for the first time since everything has happened she felt bad for her actions and wanted to punch herself for what she did.  
"I am truly sorry for everything I have done Brooke Im being honest when I say for awhile I didnt care about you or anyone all I knew was I loved Luke and I wanted to be with him at any cost and I was wrong in doing that when I did tell Luke I loved him and kissed him in the library I thought I was going to die I lost alot of blood and wasnt thinking straight I just remembered back to junior year when I was with him and all the feeling I had for him and I just went for it and now that I think about it no matter what I feel for him i wish I could take it back but I cant so please tell me what can I do to fix this please I will do anything"  
"I'm sorry Peyton but there is nothing you can do last year I gave you a second chance and you blew it"  
"Please Brooke you are my best friend even if I'm not yours you will ALWAYS be mine and I will ALWAYS be here for you and I will never give up on us"  
"We have to go now the game is starting" Brooke wiped away her tears and thanked herself for wearing waterproof makeup then headed towards the gym.  
"Haley please tell me you believe me" Peyton just needed somene on her side anyone to tell her it was going to be ok.  
"I believe that you regrett hurting Brooke but I dont think you regret kissing Lucas in the library" Rachel locked arms with Haley and they walked away leaving Peyton to stand there alone with her thoughts.

*The game went by pretty quickly which Brooke was thankfull for she did see Lucas constantly staring at her everytime he was sitting on the bench but she made every effort to not stare*

The game was over and Brooke practically ran into the locker room while Rachel and Haley ran to the basketball players to congratulate them on winning and making it into the playoffs.  
"You did it!" Haley yelled while hugging and kissing her husband.  
"Nice announcing Mouth" rachel said with a wink to her friend and a big hug.  
Peyton just walked up to Lucas with a smile.  
"Congrats"  
"Thanks where did Brooke go?"  
"She ran into the locker room if you want I can go and try to talk to her for you just be by my car ok"  
"Ok thanks Peyton"  
Peyton walked to the locker room still unsure of what she was going to say.

"Brooke?" Peyton yelled out when she didnt see her so she walked towards the showers when she heard someone crying so she ran inside to see Brooke sitting in ball on the floor just crying. Peyton knelt down and started running her hand up and down her friends back.  
"Please go away Peyton I dont feel like fighting anymore"  
"Then dont just let me be here for you" Peyton pleaded while she pulled Brooke closer and now her head was resting in Peyton's lap.  
"I dont want to see him I cant"  
"Why not you told me you loved him right in front of him do you know how happy he must be right now"  
"That's why I cant see him I am not ready to face him even though I do love him I still can't be with him I still don't trust him"  
"Then I will help you"  
"What do you mean" Brooke looked up at Peyton and Peyton felt as though she was going to break down she looked into the sad hazel eyes of her best friend.  
"Well i gave Lucas a ride here because I told him a whole plan on how to win you back but if you're not ready then I will go take him home now and then text you when the coast is clear"  
"Why are you being so nice to me Peyton I have been nothing but a bitch to you"  
"I deserve it Brooke what I did was beyond wrong and I deserve to pay for it"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Getting rid of Lucas so I dont have to see him yet"  
"Anything for you B. Davis but I am not going yet until Rachel and Haley come back here" Brooke just layed her head back down and kept crying for about a minute when the rest of the aquad came into the locker room. When she heard Haley and Rachel call for Brooke Peyton yelled out "In the showers!"  
"Brooke!" Haley and Rachel said almost in unision they couldnt believe what they saw Brooke just looked so sad and she was being comforted by Peyton the person who cause so much of the pain.  
"Hi friends" Brooke almost whispered.  
"Here come here with her I have to go do something" Peyton said while Haley sat down and Peyton shifted Brooke's head to be in Haley's lap.  
"Peyton thank you"  
Peyton just nodded while Rachel went to sit down next to Brooke on the other side.  
"Can we just sit her for a few minutes"  
"Yes of course Brooke"

*Meanwhile outside the gym Lucas was walking towards Peyton's car when he heard Nathan calling him*  
"Hey man how you doing?"  
"Waiting for Brooke"  
"BY Peyton's car I dont think she will be going anywhere near that"  
"I know but Peyton said she will talk Brooke into coming her"  
"Maybe you should just leave Peyton out of it and talk to Brooke yourself and stop getting Peyton involved isnt that why your in this position in the first place?"  
"I tried ok you dont think I have tried I call her atleast ten times a day I text her constantly I have even gone to her house twice but she just completely ignored me I dont know how much longer I can do this for she begs me to fight for her but she never fights for me"  
"She shouldn't have to Luke she didn't mess up and I know it's weird me defending Brooke but I have spent a little bit of time with her over the past month and she is really hurting and I've realized she is a good person and deserves to be happy"  
"I can make her happy I wanna be the guy to make her happy because I know I can"  
"I know it's just she needs time you crushed her remember when me and Haley were fighting it took some time but we are now re-married and happier then we have ever been"  
"I hope you're right Nate because I cant live without her" Just then Lucas saw Peyton walking towards her car. "Look Nate I'll talk to you later here comes Peyt"  
"Bye Luke Peyton" Nate just give Peyton a nod and walks away in search of his wife.  
"Listen we should just leaves she needs a little time before she can face you Luke"  
"But I thought you were going into there to get her for me I need to speak to her"  
"She's a mess right now and I promised her I would ge you out of her before she leaves so please I need this I need to do this for her"  
"Fine but I wont stop calling her until she hears me out"  
"Fine but for now you need to leave ok"  
"Ok" Lucas and Peyton got into her car and Peyton looked down at her phone and sent a message to Brooke.

*Back in the locker room Haley's and Brooke's phone rang at the same time*  
"Nathan's calling Rachel you got her"  
"Yeah"  
"It's Peyton" Brooke looked down at her phone and read the message.  
*Coast is clear Lucas is gone Call me if you need anything I am still here for you :) *  
Brooke couldn't help but smile eventhough she still didnt trust Peyton and didn't want to be her friend it was nice to know Peyton atleast felt bad.  
"We can go home now" Brooke whisper as her and Rachel walked towards Haley who was just hanging up her phone.  
"Hey tutor girl ready to go" "yeah that was Nathan he's been looking for me som i am going to go with him are you ok Brooke"  
"I will be thank you guys for everything but I am just ready to go home and sleep"  
"Lets go" Rachel said as all three girls left Haley went with Nathan and Rachel and Brooke left to go home aswell.

*It has been about 3 hours and Brooke has been sleeping for about two of them when she heard something hitting her window she jumped up and ran to the window seeing Lucas outside throwing rocks. She looked over to Rachel and saw she was still sound asleep so she ran downstair to the door to see what Luke wanted.

"You came downstairs!" Lucas was smiling so wide now.  
"Yeah well I didn't want you to break my window"  
"Listen please just let me talk ya know when you came to me with your letters I tried to tell you how I was the guy for you and before I could finish anything you interupted me"  
"By saying that I love you I guess I shouldn't have said that"  
"Please don't say that Brooke just hear me out ok"  
"Fine go"  
"I am the guy for you Brooke Davis and I know I hurt you the last time we were together but if you please just take me back I promise I will never hurt you again or take you for granted, I know I may have done that a bit during our relationship but I never loved you less or cared less. I love you just as much as I did then now if not more. You are my pretty girl Brooke and I know right now you don't even want to talk to me and thats fine have your space because someone once told me that people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end and I truly believe that. I know you will find you way back to me"  
Brooke was so overwhelmed with emotions that she walked up to Lucas and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. Lucas cupped her face with his hands and kiss her back with all the emotion he had after a few seconds Brooke pulled away and just looked into Luke's eyes.  
"Wow I've been waiting for that for a long time" Luke brush a stray hair from Brooke's face. "Pretty girl"  
"I should not have done that I am sorry Luke" Brooke turned to walk away when Luke grabbed her arm and spun her around into another kiss with him. This time she let it happen for about a minute or so until she finally broke free again.  
"See I know you felt something just now"  
"I did I'm not going to lie but Luke I am just not ready for this ok but maybe we can be friends"  
"I will take whatever I can get but know that I will not stop loving you ever"  
"Thank you for understanding but I need sleep goodnight Luke"  
"Goodnight pretty girl"  
Brooke and Lucas went their seperate ways and Brooke went to bed feeling alot better then she has in a long time.

I really hope you guys like this chapter and dont worry Peyton will get hers again trust me her and Brooke wont be friends anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

*It had been about two weeks since that night outside Rachel's house. Brooke and Lucas were getting along really well as was Brooke and Peyton.*

It was the night before the state championship and Lucas and Peyton were sitting on his bed with his laptop talking about the game tomorrow when Brooke walked in.

"Hey guys" Brooke sat down on the bed with them and Lucas just looked straight into her eyes.  
"Hey Brooke" Lucas always got so happy whenever Brooke was around.  
"I can leave if you want" Peyton said even though her and Brooke were getting along she still could tell it hurt Brooke a little bit everytime she saw them two together.  
"NO it's ok I am actually glad you are here I need to talk to both of you"  
Lucas and Peyton both just gave Brooke a concerned look.  
"Listen Luke I can't do this anymore I keep holding on to us and holding on to hope that I will be abl to be in a relationship with you but it's not fair to you anymore because I know it's not going to happen. I just can't trust you anymore either one of you I think as long as Peyton is here you will always be confused."  
"B I told you I don't want to be with Luke anymore" Lucas was unable to say anything he was so hurt he really thought he was close to winning Brooke back.  
"I know but you told me that the first time we dated and before the second time and even during the second time you keep saying it but you don't ever show it"  
"How exactly have I not showed it please I would love to know because I have been all about you and proving to you I am trustworthy how have I proved that I can't be trustworthy since we got back together a few months ago?"  
"Luke I am sorry that this hurts but it's how I feel and I feel like everytime you and Peyton are alone you kiss so if you want to kiss her so bad then do it I am not going to lie it will hurt seeing you two together but it's going to be ok"  
"So that's it you are just over me like that"  
"Ok I am going to go" Peyton started to get up feeling uncomfortable but Brooke interupted her.  
"No Peyton stay I will leave Luke I really am so sorry I wish things could be different but they can't" With that Brooke got up and opened the door and walked out.  
"Brooke wait!"  
But it was too late Brooke was already halfway down the block already regretting her decision but she could'nt stop it now.

Lucas turned around and saw Peyton sitting there on his bed he was so angry and hurt he didn't even think he just did one of the stupidiest things he has ever done he pushed his computer onto his chair and just got on the bed and starting kissing Peyton. What he didn't realize was when he pushed his computer he accidentally turned on his web cam that came attached to the computer and it started recording but Peyton did notice.

"Luke we can't" She really did want to but she already had a plan in her mind.  
"It's what you wanted Peyton come on" He just started kissing her neck it took everything Peyton had in her to push him off of her.  
"What don't act like you suddenly don't want me" Lucas himself didn't even know what he was saying he was just talking.  
"Brooke is my best friend and I can't hurt her not again"  
"Whatever I need to go walk you can show yourself out"  
Lucas left his room and Peyton saved the video that was just recorded sent it to he email adress then erased it from Luke's computer and went home.

Peyton was home downloading the video to a blank DVD when she heard a knock on her bedroom door she turned around to see Lucas standing there she turned her computer screen off as well as her volume and got up to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok you were hurt"  
"God I am so hurt Peyton what am I supposed to do without her?" Peyton could tell Luke had been crying but she did not mention it. Instead she figured she could just be there for him because now that he knew it was over he would probably finally get over her.  
"It's going to be ok tomorrow is the state championship and I know you will win!"  
"That's it!"  
"What's it?" Peyton was now confused.  
"I have a way to get her back!"  
"Wait Luke!"  
"Look please don't tell Brooke about what happened I will tell her myself I just have an idea to get her back and if this doesn't work I will respect her and leave her alone"  
"Fine I wont say anything"

Meanwhile back at Rachel's house Brooke had just walked in to see Mouth and Rachel hanging out in the living room.

"Hi friends!"  
"Brooke you look sad"  
"Yeah whore what did the ass do now oh wait or was it the bitch"  
"It was me this time I think I made a mistake"  
"You?" Mouth asked he knew pretty much everything that was going on between Luke, Peyton, and Brooke so he knew Brooke did nothing wrong this time.  
"Yeah I completely broke it off with Lucas and told him to be with Peyton"  
"Well that was dumb!"  
"Thanks Rach"  
"Well I guess this is the ultimate test and this time B when he comes running back to you plase for the love of god take him back"  
"I know you're right I have put him through enough maybe tomorrow after the game I will tell him how I feel I am sick of hurting but tonight I am going to sleep you two have fun and don't be too loud" Brooke gave her two friends a wink and went upstairs to text Lucas.

*Hi Luke I really hope you don't hate me*  
"I could never hate you I promise :)"  
"Goodnight Broody ;)*  
*Night cheery ;)*

Brooke and Lucas both fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

*It was the day of the state championship Brooke, Rachel, Bevin, Peyton, and Haley were all driving together*

Haley- "I have some really good news!"  
Brooke- "What's up tutor wife"  
Haley- "I'm pregnant!"  
Brooke- "Haley that's amazing"  
Peyton- "Congrats Hales"  
Bevin- "That's great"  
Rachel- "That sucks you're going to get fat now"  
Brooke- "Rachel!"  
Haley- "Like you used to be only I'll have an excuse"  
Rachel- "Funny"  
Peyton- "Brooke I know things have been weird between us but I want you to know I am sorry about you and Lucas"  
Rachel "Ya know why do you even bring that up I was tolerating you up until you said that"  
Peyton- "I just needed her to know besides no one asked you to tolerate me"  
Haley- "Can we not please also rachel please pull over I need to pee"  
Brooke- "AGAIN!"  
Haley- "I am preggers remember"

*They pulled over at a rest stop Haley got out to pee while Bevin and Rachel went into the store leaving Peyton and Brooke alone.*

"So I am sorry"  
"I know" This was the first time Brooke and Peyton have been alone together since the Naley wedding.  
"Do you think we can be friends"  
"Peyton we are friends"  
"No I mean like before"  
"I don't think so Peyton like before is gone"  
"Please don't say that I know I messed up but I mean you and Lucas are completely done right so why"  
"We aren't"  
"What?" Peyton didn't know what to say she was so upset to hear that she thought she finally had her chance with Lucas.  
"We aren't done atleast I hope we aren't" Brooke had a huge smile on her face and all Peyton wanted to do was tell her about last night but she knew she had to wait.  
"You still have feelings for him? But, last night you said you we're done and that you don't see yourself ever trusting him again."  
"Well I realized it's not him that I don't trust it's you"  
"What me?"  
"Well let's see in the library you kissed him and in his you YOU also kissed him so if you could please stop kissing my boyfriend and please just let me be happy then I think me and him could really make it"  
"Wow harsh much first off the kiss in the library should have never been a problem I told you it meant nothing and the kiss in his room was AFTER you broke up with him"  
"I think I earned the right to be harsh to you"  
"You know what I don't want to fight and I just want to be honest with you"  
"So be honest please do you love him"  
"Yes I do I really do but I never meant for my love for him to hurt you"  
"Does he feel the same way?"  
"I dont know Brooke you should ask him that"  
Before Brooke could say anything Bevin, Rachel, and Haley all got back into the car and they started driving towards the game again.  
It was about an hour later and everyone was in the gym about to start the game.

The game started and the Ravens were doing amazing it was no 15 seconds left with the Ravens down by 2 and Lucas was going for the 3 pointer.

"Come one Luke!"  
"You got this"  
"Let's go Luke"  
Brooke, Haley and Peyton all yelled.

"Lucas shoots and he ... SCORES THE RAVENS WIN THE RAVES WIN" Mouth yelled.

Haley ran up to Nathan and kissed him.  
"You did it!"  
"No we did it"

Brooke saw Lucas so she went up to him and hugged him she wanted to tell him how she felt but she looked over at Peyton and saw her alone and sad so she did something completely different.

"This is a dream come true"  
"God Brooke it really is""  
"So who do you want standing next to you?" Lucas looked over to Peyton but only because he remembered her asking him the same thing and he realized he had what he wished for but before he could say anything Brooke she interupted him.  
"GO Luke" Brooke was now shoving Lucas towards Peyton. "It's ok go" Lucas walked about two feet and looked at Peton and just flashed back to when they kissed in the library he then turned back looked at Brooke and thought back to when she came to him with the 82 letters and when she kissed him in the rain. Luke realized no matter what he would always love Brooke so he ran back to her spun her around.  
"It's you!" "What?"  
"It's you... you just asked me who I want standing next to me and it's you. Brooke it's always been you"  
"Really god I was hoping you would say that" Brooke wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and jumped up and kissed him she waited so long for this and was so happy to finally be in his arms again.  
"I missed you pretty girl"  
"I missed you too boyfriend" Brooke just kinked her eyebrow when she said boyfriend.  
"I love hearing you say that"  
"I love saying it" They hugged and kissed a little more until they went their seperate ways to go to Karen's Cafe.

Everyone was in the cafe celebrating when Haley walked up to Lucas.

"So I told Brooke and everyone about the baby"  
"That's great Hales" Lucas hugged Haley tight.  
"So how does it feel to be state champion"  
"It feels good but not as good as having Brooke as my girlfriend again"  
Brooke walked up to Haley and Lucas and put her arm around Luke while smiling at Haley.  
"SHUTUP you two are back together?"  
"Yes we are" Brooke said with a huge smile.  
"Good it's about time I'll see you guys later" Haley walked over to Nathan to congradulate him some more.

"So babe can I come over tonight?"  
"Oh wow Luke we have been dating for what 5 minutes and you already want in my bed jeez what kind of girl do you think I am?" Brooke was trying so hard not to laugh.  
"I think your my girl" Lucas pulled Brooke onto his lap and just kissed her cheek.  
Brooke looked over and saw Peyton again alone so she decided to go over and say something.  
"I'll be right back but yess I will see you at my house in say half hour?"  
"Ok see you then"

"Hey don't look so sad we just won!"  
"What? Oh, hi Brooke I see you and Lucas are back together you two seem very happy"  
"Yeah I am but look I know things have been weird between us but um I am here for you I dont want to fight anymore I miss you"  
"I miss you too Brooke and god I just wish I could take back the last 3 months between us I know now that what I had with Lucas was just a stupid crush and what you two have is real and I think I was just jealous"  
"Jealous what are you talking about?"  
"Well Brooke you had... have Lucas and Haley has Nathan it's like both you guys have found the perfect guy for you and the one your meant to be with and the one guy I thought I was meant to be with is a million miles away"  
"Hey listen you will find the one for you I promise right now he is out there saying the exact same things you are and one day I promise I will be the jealous one" Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug.  
"Thank you"  
"I love you P. Sawyer"  
"I love you too B. Davis" They just laughed and continued to talk.

Nathan and Haley were walking outside when a car came out of nowhere and ran down Haley. Lucas heard the noise and ran outside to see Haley bleeding on the floor.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know he just came out of nowhere"  
"I am calling 911"

The abulance got there but when they were getting Haley in the stretcher Lucas had a heart attack so they had to rush him to the hospital as well. About 15 minutes after the accident and everything was cleared up Brooke decided to go home and wait for Lucas.

"Well I gotta go now bye Peyt"  
"Bye B"

Brooke walked over to Rachel.

"Hey buddy listen you might want to sleep on the couch if your fat ass can fit"  
"Yeah Yeah I saw the kiss have fun" As Brooke walked away Rachel gave a playfull slap to her hip.

It was about 45 minutes later and Brooke was sitting on her bed waiting for Lucas.  
Suddenly Rachel and Peyton can running in.

"Brooke it's Lucas he's in the hospital" Rachel said.  
"So it Hales it's bad Brooke it's really bad" Peyton said.  
Brooke didn't know what to say all she could do was stand there frozen she had tears in her eyes and starting breathing extremely fast and heavy.

"B hey relax" Rachel now walked over to her and started rubbing her arms. "You need to stay strong for him"  
"Let's go I will drive"

They all got into the car to drive to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke walked into the hospital with tears streaming down her face, she had Peyton and Rachel on each side of her when Peyton saw Nathan sitting down crying.

"Nate!" Peyton yelled as the three of them walked over to him.

Rachel "Nathan what happened?"  
Nathan "The car came out of nowhere"  
Peyton "How is she?"  
Nathan "She is in surgery right now I dont know"  
Peyton "And the baby?"  
Nathan "I dont know right now they just want to worry about her"  
Brooke "Lu..Lucas?" Brooke was sobbing and could barely speak she finally had Lucas back and now she felt like she was loosing him all over again.  
Nathan "I dont know Brooke I am so sorry I just dont know I dont even know where they took him"  
Rachel "It's ok Nate I will go see where he is Peyton stay with her"  
Peyton "I got it"  
Brooke just looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes she knew how upset she was over Lucas and he was just her boyfriend she couldn't even begin to imagine how Nate was feeling thinking about his wife and child. Nathan just stood up and looked at Brooke.  
Nathan "I'm sorry but I have to go" Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes and just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could.  
Brooke "It's going to be ok Haley will pull through she is strong and the baby is a Scott remember" Brooke let out a small smile trying to make her friend feel better.  
Nathan "So is Lucas remember that" Nathan walked away as Brooke and Peyton sat down when Rachel came back to them.

"They wont let out any information unless you are family" Rachel said in an angered tone.  
"That's bad isnt it that means somethin went wrong oh god Peyton" Brooke was talking really fast and she put her head on Peyton's shoulder.  
"Shhh it's ok he's going to be fine I promise" Peyton was rubbing Brooke's back when Rachel saw Karen walk in.  
"Karen!" Rachel ran over to her.  
"Are you a friend of Luke's?" Rachel never met Karen before but she knew who she was because of Brooke.  
"Well I am a friend of Brooke's" Rachel pointed over to Brooke who was still resting her head on Peyton.  
Karen walked over too Brooke and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Karen"  
"Hi Brooke" Brooke jumped up and hugged her.  
"They took Luke out of surgery he is stable and now we just have to wait to see when he wakes up"  
"But he will wake up right"  
"Of course he isn't allowed to take visitors besides family but if you are willing to just go along with it I can say you are my daughter in law" Karen now smiled at Brooke she saw Brooke and lUcas kissing at the cafe so she knew they were back together.  
"Really you would do that I want to see him so bad"  
"I know what it's like to be in love and to be kept from yor love so let's go" Karen said thinking of Keith.  
Brooke and Karen walked toward Lucas' hospital room when Brooke looked back to Peyton and mouthed the words "Thank you" to her.

"Looks like it's just us" Peyton said with an eye roll.  
"Whatever bitch I am here for Brooke and Lucas not you!" Rachel said with a stern voice even though Brooke seemed to forgive Peyton she still hated her.  
"Wow you are something else Haley is in there too and she is PREGNANT have a heart"  
"Look I dont like you and I never will, as for Haley and her baby I really do pray they make it through because you see me and Haley have found a common ground over these past couple of months do you want to know what that is?" Rachel was now very close to Peyton's face.  
"What?"  
"We both hate what you did to Brooke"  
"God news flash Brooke is not perfect ok she did it to me first and I didnt even flinch I stayed her best friend did she ever tell you that huh?"  
"You mean last year yeah she told me all about it you're right you did stay her friend when she hooked up with Lucas while she knew you liked him but you know what you did worse you went behind her back WHILE she was dating him so who is the bitch now?"  
"It's still you"  
"Skank you are lucky we are in a hospital because now when I kick your ass you wont have to go far to get better" Rachel stood up and was about to punch Peyton when MOuth stood in front of her "Mouth move"  
"Yeah Mouth move I would love to see her punch me because it would make kicking her ass that much more fun" Peyton was so fed up with Rachel even though deep down she knew Rachel was right.  
"You guys are pathetic Haley is pregnant and in danger of loosing not only her own life but the baby's as well and Lucas god they dont even know if he will wake up and Brooke she is a mess she can barely stand she is so upset and you two are her best friends and you cant even put your differences aside for one day even if it is for your friends. That is what friends are supposed to do ok they are supposed to be there for eachother no matter what in good times and bad and correct me if I'm wrong but I am pretty sure these are terrible times."

Peyton just looked down at the floor she knew Mouth was right and if she was ever going to get Brooke fully on her good side she needed to learn to tolerate Rachel.

"Fine"  
"Fine" Peyton and Rachel both said at the same time and went to opposite sides of the hospital.

It was the following morning and Brooke finally walked out of Lucas' hospital room to see Peyton and Rachel both sleeping on two different couches. Brooke walked over to Rachel and tapped her shoulder.

"Brooke?" Rachel said while slowly opening her eyes.  
"What's wrong is everything ok?"  
"Yeah I mean Luke is still not awake but they really think it's only a matter of time now. Have you seen Nate?"  
"No I haven't why is Haley ok?"  
"I dont know thats why I'm asking" Brooke then looked over to Peyton and saw her sleeping and just couldnt help but smile her best friend looked so peaceful and she couldnt help but just want to hug her she knew Peyton must be hurting to because she loved Lucas and Haley was a good friend of hers. Eventhough Brooke was still mad that Peyton fell inlove with Lucas she could understand why she did I mean Lucas was an amazing guy with a great personality who wouldnt love him. Brooke walked over to Peyton and gave her a light nudge.

"Brooke! Is everything ok?"  
"Yes it's fine I mean Lucas still isn't awake but his brain activity is getting higher and higher every hour"  
"Thats great. How's Haley?"  
"I don't know Im going to go try and find Nathan right now if you want Lucas is taking visitors now the doctors think the more people who talk to him the better chance he has to wake up"  
"Ok tell me if you find Nathan"

Peyton and Rachel got up and walked over to Lucas' hospital room. Brooke walked into the church of the hospital and saw Nathan sitting there with tears in his eyes.

"Nate" Brooke said softly while sitting next to him.  
"How's Luke?"  
"He's still not awake and I am trying to stay positive like the doctors ask but it's really hard I am so scared I don't know what I would do if he doesn't wake up"  
"He will he was so happy he just got you back he wouldnt go and ruin that"  
"I hope so. So How is Haley?"  
"I dont know the doctors are pretty much avoiding me at all cost which scares the hell out of me"  
"It's ok Nate Haley is one of the strongest people I know ok she will pull through this and you two will have an amazing baby and an amazing family together"  
"It's a boy"  
"What?"  
"The baby it's a boy we are going to have a son together"  
"Oh My God! Nate thats great" Brooke hugged Nathan tightly when Peyton walked into the room.  
"Nathan it's Haley she opened her eyes!"  
Brooke just pulled back from the hug and looked at Nathan who was now crying.  
"Go get your wife and hug her and tell your son everything will be ok"  
"Come with me she is your best friend she would want to see you too and she will need to know about Lucas"  
"Ok let's go" Brooke and Nathan got up and walked arm in arm to Haley's room to see her laying there with her eyes open.

"Hi" Haley said very softly while Nathan walked over to her and just kissed her forehead and cried. Brooke couldn't help but cry too she was so happy to see Haley ok and it made her think of Lucas so she walked over to Haley and gave her a hug.  
"Dont ever scare me like that again tutor girl I love you too much to loose you and you are going to have a beautiful son that I am going to spoil so you need to be around for that ok" Brooke now had her hand on Haley's stomach and Haley just smiled at her.  
"I need to go check on Lucas now please take it easy" Brooke looked over to Nathan and gave him a wink and a pat on the back then leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
"I told you so" Nathan just smiled while Brooke walked away and went to Lucas' room.

Brooke walked into Lucas' room and saw Karen sleeping on a chair and Rachel standing next to Luke.  
"Hey friend"  
"Hey did you find Nathan I know Peyton went to Haley's room but she never came back"  
"Haley is awake and they are doing test now to see if the baby is ok"  
"That's great I will go leave you two to talk" Rachel walked out and as she walked past Brooke she nudged her hip into Brooke's hip.

Brooke walked over to to Lucas' bed and sat downon the chair next to it she grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

"Hi boyfriend" Brooke then kissed Lucas' hand and continued.  
"So Haley is awake she is still really weak but she is awake. She could really use her best friend though and with Haley being pregnant her son is going to need his Uncle Lucas so I really need you to wake up ok or I need to to give me a sign that you are ok and will be waking up soon. Please Luke I need to know that I am not loosing you again ok I need you to move your hand ok or atleast one finger please just do something Luke please I love you so much and I am so sorry for ever doubting us. I am sorry for every acting insecure or jealous or like I didnt trust you I am so sorry for everything I just need you to know that. I know now how stupid I was being and I know we will be together forever because I love you and I know you love me too and I promise if you wake up we will be better then ever and this time I wont worry about Peyton or you and her I will be ok with it all it I just need you to wake up."  
Brooke was now crying she needed Lucas to wake up she needed him. Brooke was resting her head on Lucas' leg when she heard the heart monitor flatline she jumped up and started panicing and screaming for doctors. Karen woke up and ran over to Luke but before she could do anything a nurse was pulling her and Brooke out of the room while doctors starting working on Lucas.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke was now crying she needed Lucas to wake up she needed him. Brooke was resting her head on Lucas' leg when she heard the heart monitor flatline she jumped up and started panicing and screaming for doctors. Karen woke up and ran over to Luke but before she could do anything a nurse was pulling her and Brooke out of the room while doctors starting working on Lucas.

Brooke was huggin Karen and crying hysterically when Peyton came running back from the church to see what the comotion was about. Peyton looked at Karen and Brooke and then saw the doctors trying to revive Lucas she was so scared she didn't know what to. "He's going to be ok Karen he will be ok" Brooke kept repeating trying to convince not only Karen but herself as well.  
After what seemed like hours (it was only about a minute) Lucas' monitor starten beebing again in a more normal pace and the docorts walked out of the room.

"Ms. Roe your son expirenced heart failure but we were able to revive him however we do not know the extent of the of the damage caused and we may not know until he wakes"  
"But he will wake up right?"  
"We have every reason to believe he will miss I think it will just be a matter of time" The doctor smiled at Karen and walked away.

"You can go see him I am going to the church" Karen walked away after giving Brooke a hug.

"Hi boyfriend so you just scared the hell out of me there and I would really love for you to wake up now so I can kick your ass for scaring me and your mother"  
Brooke sat down next to Lucas and jsut held his hand. Peyton walked over to Brooke and place an arm aroud her shoulders.

"COme one let's go"  
"Where? I dont think I should leave him"  
"Well I wanna take you somewhere come on we will be back in under an hour I promise"  
Brooke got up and walked over to the church to see Karen.

"Karen I am going somewhere with Peyton real fast do you need anything food clothles?"  
"No I am fine I will call you if anything changes"  
"Ok thank you" Brooke hugged Karen and then left the hospital with Peyton.

About ten minutes later Peyton stopped her car in the middle of the brigde and opened her door.

"Peyton what are we doing here?"  
"When my mom died you brought me here to cheer me up and most of the time it worked so I figured since Luke is just sick and we all know he will get better then this is my chance to make you feel better while you wait"  
Brooke and Peyton walked down to under the bridge and sat down facing each other.  
"I am scared Peyton"  
"I know I think everyone is but that's normal ok but you have to think positive ok Luke is going to be ok I mean he has this amazing girlfriend he would be crazy to let her go"  
"Thanks" Brooke let out a slight smile.  
"Hey I saw that" Peton shouted.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That half smile I saw it"  
"Shut up" Brooke said while playfully pushing Peyton.  
"So I am sorry to bring this up right now but are we friends again like before because I miss you B I really do"  
"I know I miss you too amd yes we can be friends again but please when Luke wakes up try not to kiss him because I don't think I can live through that again"  
"I promise he is all yours"  
"Good I love you P. Sawyer"  
"I love you too B. Davis" Brooke and Peyton shared a hug and then decided they wanted to go back to the hospital.

Back at the hospital Karen was still in the church praying and crying, Nathan went to see Lucas but was now back with his wife, Rachel and Mouth went home for some much needed sleep.

"Hey Peyton thank you but I would love a minute alone with Luke" Brooke said while giving her friend another hug then walking into Lucas' room and sitting next to his bed and grapped his hand just like before.

"Hi, So me and Peyton are friends again which is good because I don't know what I would do with out her right now. So Haley is doing better she still can't move much but she is much more awake now and Nathan said they ran some test and everything seems perfect with their son which is good news. I also just wanted to sa that I love you very much Lucas Scott"  
"I love you too Brooke Davis" Lucas said while slowly opening his eyes. Brooke jumped up and screamed out of pure joy Nathan and Peyton came running in to see what happened and saw Luke laying there with his eyes open.  
"Oh my god you are ok!" Brooke just hugged Luke as hard as she could.  
"I'll go get Karen" Peyton said while leaving to get Luke's mother.  
Nathan walked over to the bed and put his hand on Brooke's back in a comforting way.  
"Man you all had us scared there for a minute"  
"I'm sorry Brooke"  
"No no it's ok everything is ok I promise I love you and that is all that matters"  
Karen then came into the room and everyone left to give them their space.

A/N: I am sorry this is so short but I have some big plans for this FF so there are no worries I will continue so please review and note I do read them all and thank you to everyone who likes this.  
Dianehermans- Thank you so much for all the nice comments hope you like this chapter.  
Ciaranoelle glad to hear you like it and I will try to update more frequently.  
Alysef Lucas made it out :) and Peyton stayed behind at the church lol. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about fours days since Lucas had woken up, Brooke and Peyton were living together again, Haley was released from the hospital and was home with Nathan when Brooke and Peyton decided to come visit her.

"Tutor mom!" Brooke yelled before walking into the Naley household and saw Nathan and Haley sitting on the couch watching tv.  
"Brooke, Peyton hey guys!"  
"Hey Brooke!" Nathan said while getting up and hugging Brooke, over the past month Brooke and Nathan have gotten really close realizing they are alot more alike then they ever knew.  
"Ok well I will leave you girls alone I'm going to go to the river court bye Hales love you" Nathan bent down and kissed Haley on the mouth and winked towards Brooke before leaving.

"So Hales how are you feeling? How's the leg and my little nephew in there?" Brooke rested her hand on Haleys stomach while waiting for her response.  
"Well the leg is still in a cast and sore but my son is doing great he's a fighter"  
"Just like his mom" Peyton added.  
"So Brooke what are you doing here doesn't Lucas come home today I'm sure you want to be with him"  
"Yeah I know but I just wanna give him his space ya know, I mean we all know what happened last year when he got home from the hospital"  
"Brooke this is different this time he loves you he is not going to break up with you" Peyton tried to convince her friend.  
"Yeah and last time he broke up with me for you and to be honest I dont feel its much different I know he says he loves me but what if it really is you Peyton and he just doesn't know it yet I can't sit around and wait for my boyfriend to realize he is in love with my best friend.  
"Stop that right now Brooke Lucas loves YOU not Peyton you need to start trusting him if you ever want to be happy"  
"Yeah Brooke and besides I told you already I am not in love with him I was confused he was always saving me I mean with the party, the shooting, my mom, Derek he was always there and I confused my feelings for love but you were also there for me I mean maybe not with Derek but for everything else he was just being a good friend like you have always been to me and it's time I start repaying that kindness and start being a better friend to you"  
"Peyton you are my best friend and I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you got attacked or when they found Derek but I am here now and I always will be"  
"I know and I am here for you too you need to trust Luke ok that boy loves you with all his heart trust me I would know"  
"So would I ok listen Lucas would totally kill me if he ever finds out I told you this but at the begining of every school year we go to the top of the cafe and we write down on a piece of paper what we predict will happen during the school year or atleast what we want to happen during the school year and do you know what he wrote this year?" Brooke shook her head no waiting for Haley to continue.  
"This year I will try again with Brooke that is what he hoped for this year and he got it please don't take it away from him"  
"You see Brooke it's you he wants not me we may have had something last year but its you for the past year and a half its been you and it's always going to be you just accept that a really great guy loves you and be happy"  
"You guys are right I love Lucas and he loves me I need to stop being so damn insecure and let him all the way in it's not fair for me to ask him to do that for me when I can't even do it myself so I am going to go now and talk to my boyfriend thank you both of you for helping me realize what I already knew" Peyton, Brooke, and Haley all shared a hug as Brooke got up and walked out of the house leaving Peyton and Haley alone.

"Hales can I talk to you about something"  
"Yeah sure"  
"You have to promise me you wont tell anyone though not even Nathan I just need to talk to someone I think it's the only way I can get over it"  
"What's wrong Peyton?" Haley looked at her friend concerned.  
"Promise me you wont tell anyone even Nathan, especially Nathan"  
"Fine I wont tell Nathan, now whats wrong you're kinda starting to freak me out a bit"  
"I lied" Peyton had tears forming in her eyes now and she let out a breath preparing for what she was about to say next while Haley just looked at her waiting for what was next.  
"I lied when I told Brooke I wasn't in love with Lucas because I am. God Haley I am so in love with him it hurts but Brooke is my best friend and I can't keep hurting her not after everything she has done for me, and I really do want Lucas to be happy I just wish he could be happy with me" Haley just stared at Peyton not really sure how to respond to her recent confession I mean Peyton and Brooke had just become close again and now here was Peyton about to ruin it again.  
"Are you kidding me you just got Brooke back and you tell me this now?"  
"Look I know I am putting you in a terrible position here but I just needed to say it once instead of holding it in until it becomes too much to handle and I blurt it out to the wrong person. I don't want to ruin Brooke and Lucas ok I want them to be happy they are the two people I love the most and even though it kills me to see them together I will hold all my feelings inside if it means they get to be happy" Peyton was now crying and Haley did feel bad for her she may have never been in Peyton's shoes but she knew what it was like being in love and she could only imagine how much it would hurt if she found out Nathan was in love with someone else especially her best friend.  
"Come here" Hales said while pulling Peyton into a tight hug and started rubbing her back.  
"It's going to be ok I know you are hurting right now but you are doing the right thing and one day you will wake up and everything will seem easier and it will get better and then one day after that you will find your one true love I promise you that"  
"Thanks Hales you always were a good friend"  
"Of course and now its time for you to be one too and try to start moving on from Lucas"  
"You're right I know I do and I am going to try with all my heart"  
"Good" Peyton pulled out of the hug and wiped her tears while Haley turned on the tv for them to watch together.

Brooke walked to Lucas' house when she saw he was already home she was so happy to know what she was about to say to him that she practically skipped to the front door before ringing the doorbell.  
Karen opened the door and saw Brooke standing there with a huge smile on her face.  
"Brooke, hi please come in" Karen stepped aside and allowed Brooke to walk into the kitchen area.  
"Hi Karen I am sorry to drop by like this with no warning but I just really wanted to see Luke"  
"It's not bother at all he is in his room I am going to be making dinner soon shall I save you a place?"  
"I would love that Karen thanks" Brooke smiled at Karen and headed towards the bedroom door and slowly opened it while knocking.

"Pretty girl I missed you I thought you would have been here when I got home" Lucas had a huge smile on his face.  
"I'm sorry I just thought you would want to get settled in so I went to check on Haley first"  
"Well I am settled in now so come here sit with me" Luke sat on the bed and waited for Brooke to join him, she did.  
As soon as Brooke sat down she threw her arms around Luke's neck and hugged him as tight as she could.  
"I love you broody you know that"  
"Well I love you too cheery but whats wrong you seem worried"  
"Actually it's the complete opposite really today while I was at Haley's her and Peyton helped me realize something I knew all along"  
"What's that?"  
"That you love me" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at Lucas and her face lit up with a smile.  
"Of course I love you baby you're my pretty girl my cheery the only one I ever want to be with, it just makes me a little sad that it took you until today to finally realize it"  
"Well I knew it for awhile I was just scared to fully admit it because I was scared of getting hurt again but I know I can trust you and you would never hurt me again. I know that sometimes I let my insecurities get the best of me but I promise you that wont happen again I trust you Luke completely. That doesnt mean it's not going to be hard because it is but it means that no matter what we go through we will go through it together and together we can face anything"  
"I am so happy to hear you say that Brooke I have waited along time to hear those words from you"  
"Yeah well I figured after all those embarrising speaches you gave me it was my turn to give you one" Brooke and Lucas laughed and just shared a kiss before Karen knocked on the door.  
"Come in" Lucas yelled while intertwining his fingers with Brookes.  
"Dinner will be ready in five minutes so wash up and come outside" Karen had a smile on her face as she looked at her son and how happy he was sitting next to the girl he loves.  
"Thanks ma" Brooke broke free of Lucas' hand and got up and ran over to Karen and hugged her.  
"What was that for?" Karen asked looking a bit stunned.  
"I just wanted to say thank you"  
"For dinner? It's really no problem Brooke"  
"No" Brooke said while smiling and looking back at Lucas then again to face Karen. "For giving me a chance I know last year I may not have made the best impression on you but I am insanely in love with your son so thank you for giving me a second chance and thank you for raising such an amazing man your strength inspires me everyday"  
"Brooke you are such a strong person yourself and don't ever forget that" Karen pulled Brooke into a hug. "Thank you for loving my son and making him happier then I have seen him in a long time"  
Lucas just looked at his mom and his girlfriend hugging and his heart was full of so much joy as he got up and the three of them walked to the kitchen for dinner.

Nathan walked into his house and saw his wife laying on the couch so he sat down next to her while pulling her injured leg onto his lap.  
"Did you have a good time at the court?"  
"Yeah I did how was your visit from Brooke and Peyton?"  
"Revealing" Haley said not even realizing she was saying it.  
"Oh really?" Nathan at a huge smirk on his face.  
"Oh ew no not like that perv" Haley playfully smacked Nathan on the shoulder. "I just I mean Peyton kinda told me something today and I don't really know what I should do with it"  
"Well what is it?"  
"She asked me not to tell you Nathan she made me promise I wouldn't tell you"  
"Haley I am your husband you can tell me anything and trust I wont repeat it"  
"I know ok so Peyton told me she is in love with Lucas but she told Brooke right in front of me that she was over him so I mean she is trying to get over it and she doesn't want to hurt Brooke but I still feel like I should tell Brooke the truth"  
"I know you think thats the right thing to do but to be honest I think it would be the worst thing it would only cause problems and besides Peyton is keeping the feelings inside right so whats the point of Brooke knowing. You and I both know that if you tell Brooke she will just break up with Lucas again and cause both of them pain because she would do anything not to hurt Peyton even if it hurts her and you know thats true"  
"You're right Nathan I don't want to start drama let's just keep this between me and you please"  
"Of course now lets get to bed baby you need rest" Nathan paused to rest his hand on Haley's stomach. "Both of you do ok"  
"Thank you for being such an amazing man Nathan I love you so much and I always will" Haley thought back to the pain she saw in Peyton's eyes and was so thankful she found the love of her life at such a young age.  
"I love you too Haley always and forever" They shared a passionate kiss before Nathan picked Haley up and carried her to the bedroom where they soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now two days later everyone was back to school and everyone was really happy even Peyton was trying to be happy again and it was getting easier for her.

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Skills, and Mouth all shuffled into their homeroom class together when the teacher told them about the days assignment.

"So class I want one half of the room to write their names on a piece of paper and place it into this bowl and the other half will pull a name out of that hat and the person you pick will be your partner"  
"Um excuse me but partner for what exactly?"  
"I'm getting to that Miss Davis. So the point of this class is to learn new things about your classmates and to maybe even surprise them with things about yourself. I want you all to spend the next hour getting to know eachother and following the instructions on the post card attached to the cameras you see here. Then at the end of the hour take of picture of your partner to be put into the yearbook. So Haley lets start with you who do you have?"  
Haley: "SKills"  
Skills: "Thats right ma"  
Mouth: "Rachel" Rachel looked over to Mouth and gave him a huge smile.  
Peyton: "Umm I have Lucas" Peyton just looked down and Lucas shot a look over to Brooke with concern not wanting to hurt her.  
Nathan: "I have Brooke" Brooke looked over to Nathan and smiled atleast she would have Nathan to help keep her mind off the fact that for the next hour Peyton and Lucas would be alone.

As all the students left the room while grabbing their cameras Peyton stopped Brooke.  
"Look I can ask if we can switch partners"  
"Peyton it's fine really" Lucas and Nathan both walked up to the girls as the same time.  
"Yeah Brooke I would be cool if you wanted to work with Luke instead"  
"Guys it's ok Lucas I trust you and you too Peyton remember what I said Luke in your room this will be my way of showing you I trust you completely ok" Brooke gave Lucas a quick peck before wrapping her arm around Nathan's arm and pulling him towards the gym. Nathan just gave Peyton an angry looking remembering what Haley told him about Peyton and her feelings for Lucas.

~Haley and Skills~  
H= Haley S= Skills

S: "Ok so lets get this started Hales and as long as you don't go into early labor we will be all good"  
H: "Very funny Skills so let's see the first step is too share something personal with your partner"  
S: "Well you know that factory that is across the river?" Haley nodded. "Well if I dont get a college scholarship then thats where I will be working with my dad for basically the rest of my life"  
H: "Skills that wont happen you will get the scholarship I can feel it"  
S: "I hope you're right girl I really want to play ball"  
H: "oH MY GOD! The baby it's kicking feel it" Haley placed Skills hand on her stomach and he started smiling ear to ear when he felt the baby kicking. "Something personal right"  
S: "Yeah wow that's amazing"  
H: "So let's see what number two" Haley looked at the post card and read the second instruction. "Something you miss"  
S: "I miss playing ball"  
H: "You still play don't you on the court"  
S: "Nah I mean with the ravens and hearing the crowd cheering and screaming when we won I just wish I had more time ya know and that I didn't wait so long to join the team"  
H: "I miss being on tour" Skills just stared at Haley he never thought she would say that especially after everything her and Nathan went through after she left. "I mean dont get me wrong I missed Nathan more then I could ever miss being on tour and I am so happy to be having this child with him but sometimes I miss being on stage and hearing the crowd chant my name and hearing them sing along to my songs it's a rush I could never explain"  
S: "I can understand that but I mean just because you and Nathan are back together and you are pregnant doesn't mean you cant do it again I mean maybe not now but in a year and a half or so and you and Nathan are not the same couple from when you left you have both changed and only grown closer I really believe if this time you go on a tour he will be here when you get back with your son and just as you left them"  
H: "I know Nathan would be totally supportive of me but I dont know if I could leave him again and after what I did to him with Chris and that whole thing I am more then happy to put my dreams on the back burner while he follows his the tour will always be there but now is his chance to make it to the NBA and Duke so I will stand by him with our son until he reaches his dreams and then maybe I will start recording again"  
S: "Thats what makes you such a good person HJ Scott you are so willing to drop everything just for Nate thats love dogg"  
H: "I do love him it's kinda why I married him" Both Haley and Skills started laughing while Haley just picked the post card up and began reading number three on the list. "Something you're scared of? Ok I'll go first I'm scared of being a mother I mean I'm scared I wont know what I'm doing and I'll do something wrong I always knew I would someday want kids with Nathan but I never expected it to happen when I was 17 years old and I just don't know if I am ready to be a mom yet"  
S: "Are you kidding Hales you are going to be a great mom I know it you"  
H: "Thanks oh an clowns they really freak me out too" Skills just gives Haley a weird look before saying what he is scared of.  
S: "I'm scared everything is going to change after high school and not for the better. I feel like this is the best we got and after this we all gonna fall apart"  
H: "What do you mean fall apart?"  
S: "I mean like we will all hopefully go off to our dream schools and then loose touch which would be a shame"  
H: "Skills that wont happen I promise"  
S: "And since you told me two things I'm also scared to open this letter" Skills hands Haley a letter from NCU.  
H: "This is from NCU Skills you have to open it"  
S: "I cant man that is my furture right there once I open it I will no for a fact if its college basketball or if it's the factory I just need more time before I open it"  
H: "Ok we will get back to that but for now let's go to number four on the list where do you want to be in ten years?"  
S: "Everyone thinks that NBA is the only way to play basketball but not me man I would be happy playing anywhere as long as I'm playing ball I'm happy so I hope to be doing that"  
H: "I would like to be a teacher and maybe have another record or two out but as long as I am with Nathan and he is happy in the NBA and our son is alive and well then I will be ok"  
S: "Haley James as a teacher Mrs. Scott I can feel that"  
H: "Yeah I mean when I am tutoring someone and that light goes off and they get it I feel great"  
S: "So whats the last thing on this list?"  
H: "Tell your partner what you learned about them. But before we do that lets get back to the letter Skills its time to open it"  
S: "I cant Hales can you do it for me?" Skills handed the letter to Haley and waited for her to open it.  
H: "I'm sorry Skills" Haley said after a moment of reading. "I'm sorry but you are going to have go to the factory" Haley paused a moment. "to tell your dad that you can't work for him because you got a full scholarship to NCU to play basketball!" Haley hugged Skills tightly.  
S: "Damn ma thats cold" Haley just laughed.  
H: "So want to know what I learned about my partner today I realized that you and I have been friends for a really long time but today I was reminded why"  
S: "I knew Haley James best friend of Lucas Scott then I knew Haley James Scott wife of Nathan Scott and I even got to know Haley James the rockstar but today I got to know Haley the girl and I realized she is pretty awesome"  
H: "Thanks Skills" Haley hugged Skills again before they set the camera up on a table and Skills picked Haley up for their picture together and then they headed back to class knowing a bit more about eachother then they did an hour ago.

~Mouth and Rachel~  
M= Mouth R= Rachel

R: "I feel like we haven't hung out in awhile Mouth so I am glad you picked me"  
M: "Yeah me too so lets see what number one on this list is share something personal with your partner"  
R: "Personal huh? Lets see umm your the only guy I ever let get close to me"  
M: "What about Cooper?"  
R: "Cooper was someone I thought I was in love with but I wasn't really in love with him and I never got close to him we never even really talked it was mostly just about sex with us"  
M: "I'm sorry Rachel"  
R: "WHy I just said I wasn't in love with him. Now it's your turn tell me something personal Marvin"  
M: "Well for one I hate being called Marvin" Rachel just rolled her eyes and smiled at Mouth. "But seriously let's see something personal Jimmy was my best friend and after the shooting I almost gave up announcing because it didn't feel right without him but then I realized that it was my dream and it's what he would have wanted"  
R: "I'm sorry for everything that happened with Jimmy and Keith and the shooting I should have never released the time capsule"  
M: "It's not your fault Jimmy was sick and as his friend I should have seen it and tried to prevent it"  
R: "It's not your fault either Mouth ok don't ever blame yourself ok" Rachel hugged Mouth before grabbing the post card to read number two on the list. "Tell your partner something you miss. Well I miss you Mouth the way we were before the whole Cooper drama we were so close I miss it"  
M: "We are still close Rach and I know we may have fallen apart a bit but its only because of everything that happened with Lucas and Brooke I just figured she needed you more then I did"  
R: "Yeah and now that her and Peyton are bff again she moved out and I barely even speak to her unless its at school because she is always with Lucas or Peyton I just hope they don't hurt her this time"  
M: "You're a good friend Rachel Brooke knows this. I miss Jimmy everyday he was my best friend and I miss him all the time everytime I step into the media room to edit footage of a game I just keep thinking he should be there with me"  
R: "I don't think that is something you will ever get over Mouth but I know it gets easier"  
M: "I know ok lets move on to number three shall we? Tell your partner something you are scared of"  
R: "Great more emotional stuff I have and idea how about at the count of three we both say what we are scared of"  
M: "Sounds perfect ok 1...2...3"  
M&R: "I'm scared I lost my chance with you" Mouth and Rachel stare at eachother for a few moments before Rachel decides to break the silence.  
R: "I'm scared that after you came to me and told me you wanted to be with me and I blew you off that I lost my chance with you forever"  
M: "I though the same thing but I still want you Rachel I still have feelings for you" Rachel just grabbed Mouths head and pulled him into a kiss.  
M: Mouth pulled away and just stared at Rachel a moment. "Wow that was amazing"  
R: "It was a long time coming too Mouth I'm just happy I didn't loose my chance with you"  
M: "What do you say we move on to number four now?"  
R: "I like that idea the sooner we finish this stupid class we can get back to our kissing" Rachel just smiled at Mouth.  
M: "Ok Where do you want to be in ten years?"  
R: "I would like to be a model and maybe be settled down maybe even married"  
M: "I can deffinantly see you as a model. As for myself I would hope to be a sports anchor on a news station and as for my personal life I would love to be settled down and married and maybe even have a kid or two"  
R: "Kids huh? I can see that. SO what do you say we do number five take the pictures then we can get back to making out?"  
M: "Sounds perfect" Mouth smiled while reading the final instruction on the list. "Tell your partner what you learned about them. I learned that behind all the bluster and bs you really are a truly amazing person with an amazing heart who truly cares for the people she loves and even though you have these huges walls up behind them is an amazing person worth getting to know"  
R: "Thanks Mouth I learned that I deserve to be happy and that's because of you and I learned that you are the one to make me happy I also learned you are a really great kisser"  
M" "Thanks so how about those pictures" Rachel decided to take a picture of herself topless just her hands over her breast to show how she let herself get emotionally naked with Mouth. Mouth took his picture holding up a photo of him and Jimmy with a microphone in his other hand.


	11. Chapter 11

~Peyton and Lucas~ P= Peyton L= Lucas

P: "Ok so I know this is probably not the most ideal way to spend the next hour but we have no choice so what do you say we make the best of it?"  
L: "Yeah look Peyton Brooke and I had a nice talk the other day about everything and we are doing things differently this time around so I'm hoping maybe you and I can become friends again like before all the Brooke stuff"  
P: "Let's just get this assignment started yeah?"  
L: "Ok first step is to tell your partner something personal"  
Peyton instantly thought of her feelings towards Luke but then thought of Brooke and decided against it.  
P: "Ok um something personal let's see sometimes I'm still scared to go to bed at night"  
L: "Because of Derek?"  
P: "Yeah I mean I know the detective said he was in jail but I'm still scared he might break out and get me, then I remember Brooke is lying right next to me and I get even more scared because I know how selfless Brooke is and how she would do anything to protect her friends and if Derek ever did come get me she would put her self first to save me"  
L: "I know you're scared Peyton but he is in jail you and Brooke are safe and if you ever get scared I am just a phone call away I would never let anything happen to you guys"  
P: "Thanks Luke. So now it's your turn tell me something personal about you"  
L: "Ok let's see when I was in the hospital I had a dream and Keith was in it and he showed me what the world would have been like had I not of been the guy I am. He also told me things about the day of the shooting and I dont know I just I dont think Jimmy killed him and I know that must sound crazy but it's the feeling I got and I can't stop thinking about it at all"  
P: "Luke that doesn't sound crazy ok look Jimmy was sick he was hurting and scared he wasn't the guy you grew up with maybe thats what the feeling means ya know?"  
L: "Yeah I guess but I dont know I just can't shake this feeling that Keith is trying to tell me something"  
P: "Did you talk to Brooke about it at all?"  
L: "No not yet I just don't know how to bring it up we have been so happy together that I don't want to ruin it by bringing this up. What if she thinks im crazy?"  
P: "Lucas Scott you need to tell Brooke! She loves you and would never think you are crazy and besides she has finally let you all the way in now it's time you do the same and besides I don't think she would be very happy to know you told me this first"  
L: "You're right sorry I even brought it up"  
P: "No it's ok Luke I want you to be able to come to me if you ever need to talk but just makes sure you go to Brooke first ok"  
L: "Ok I will now lets move on. Number two tell your partner something you miss"  
P: "I miss Jake and Jenny I really wanted to be with them I even asked Jake to marry me and he said yes and then" Lucas cut Peyton off.  
L: "Wait you asked Jake to marry you and he said yes then what the hell are you doing here in tree hill with out him?"  
P: "The night I asked him apparently while I was sleeping I said I love you Lucas and he told me I need to be honest with my feelings before we can move on"  
L: "ANd thats when you told Brooke about your feelings for me?"  
P: "Yeah but what he doesn't know was I was just dreaming about the shooting I used to have nightmares all the time and I just replay the day in my mind all the time"  
L: "I understand well now that you have told Brooke you're over me why don't you go see Jake again?"  
P: "Wait who told you... Oh Haley told you" Lucas just shook his head yes. "Right well I don't know I think I just want to be single right now I mean I love Jake but I need to be on my own a bit and just figure out who I am you know L: "Yeah I get that" Little did Lucas know but the real reason Peyton wasn't going to Jake was because she actually still was in love with Lucas. "Ok my turn sometimes I miss Haley and I mean like the way it was before she met Nathan and I joined the ravens as much as I love Brooke and I am so happy me and you are friends and me and Nate get along but sometimes I kinda miss when it was just us two versus the world ya know I think it would be harder if I didn't have Brooke because she means everything to me but you know what I mean right?"  
P: "Yeah I do I miss when it was just me and Brooke ya know before I started dating Nathan before you came around before all of it basically before high school it was always just us and we would do the most stupid things just for fun and it would be amazing but it has been so long since we did anything like that once boys came into play"  
L: "You guys can still do the crazy stupid things you did then just because she is dating me doesn't mean she doesn't have time for you I am not the type of boyfriend that will get mad if she spends the day with her best friend ya know"  
P: "I know you're right I just need to ask. So whats number three?"  
L: "Tell your partner something you are scared of?"  
P: "Didn't I already tell you that?"  
L: "Kinda but you have to tell me something else but I will go first. I am scared of giving Brooke this" Lucas pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring.  
P: "Lucas! is that and engagement ring? Are you insane?"  
L: "No it's more like a promise ring just a way to show her how serious I am about us and how much I love her"  
P: "So it's a pre-engagement ring than?"  
L: "Yeah I am just scared that if I give it to her she will freak out and pull away from me because by taking the ring then she is promising to be faithfull to me and only me forever and I know she is scared to do that because of our history"  
P: "Don't be scared Luke if you give her that ring she would be so excited she told you to show her how much you love her and this would be the perfect way to show her"  
L: "I know you're right I was thinking of giving to her prom night"  
P: "Oh cheesy yet romantic at the same time" Peyton and Luke started laughing at this.  
L: "Ok Sawyer your turn what are you scared?"  
P: "Can I be honest without you getting mad at me?"  
L: "Of course"  
P: "Ok just don't interupt me until I finish please?" Luke just nodded. "Ok so I am scared I will never get over you Lucas I mean I am still in love with you but I am trying so hard to get over you and move on because I love Brooke and I want her to be happy and I really want you to be happy too and I know she makes you happy but it hurts me Luke. But I just need you to know I am trying to hold it in and get over I am trying so hard for the sake of Brooke I promise you she will never know my feelings as long as you two are together the feelings will stay inside" Peyton couldn't even look at Lucas she was too scared to see his reaction.  
L: "Wow I don't even know what to say to that Peyton"  
P: "Then don't say anything at all I mean you don't feel the same way and I am willing to put my feelings aside for the sake of you and Brooke so why even respond?"  
L: "Then why even tell me I mean honestly Peyton why tell me if you didn't want it to change anything?"  
P: "Well does it change anything Luke?"  
L: "I don't know Peyton I mean I know I love Brooke but I do care about you as a friend and it sucks to see you hurting but I don't know if this is something I can keep from Brooke or something I can just forget about"  
P: "Why not God Luke please don't tell Brooke I finally got my friend back both of them please just forget I said anything please" Peyton was on the verge of tears she was already regretting her decision to tell Lucas about her feelings.  
L: "I can try but I can't make any promises ok I promise I wont tell Brooke but I don't know about us being friends I don't want to ever lead you on and maybe some space would be the perfect way for you to get over me"  
P: "I guess you're right Luke but I can still call you if I need to right?"  
L: "Of course Peyton" Lucas gave Peyton a hug and then just pulled away to get to the next step after hearing everything Peyton said all he wanted was for this class to be over so he could get back to his girlfriend and hug and kiss her.  
P: "Give me that" Peyton grabbed the post card from Lucas' hand. "Ok number four where do you see yourself in ten years?"  
L: "Well in ten years I hope to have my novel published hopefully I'm married to Brooke and we have 3 kids two boys and a girl and she is a famous designer and all her dreams come true"  
P: "Wait novel?"  
L: "Yeah I have kinda been writing this novel for the past month or so"  
P: "What is about? Can I read it?"  
L: "I need someone impartial to read it so no you can't"  
P: "I can be impartial"  
L: "Well you're in it so no you can't"  
P: "Oh my god Lucas Scott give me that book right now" Peyton was yelling she was so interested to see why Luke had a book he wrote about her"  
L: "Well it's not just about you it has Haley, Nathan, everyone really and especially Brooke she has a big part in that book"  
P: "Wait so it's about your life than?" She was a bit sad to know the book wasn't about her.  
L: "Kinda its just about life in Tree Hill and everything that has happened the past two years so it's not finished yet I figured I could finish it after graduation"  
P: "Then can I read it?"  
L: "Yes then you can read it" Luke just let out a small laugh.  
P: "Ok in ten years I hope to own my own record label selling true music not commericialized music but real music the kind of music that changes someones life the kind of music that has changed mine. I also hope to have found my true love by then but if not as long as I happy I think I will be ok. I also hope to still be friends with Brooke, You, Nathan, and Haley"  
L: "I think you would have an awesome record label and for the record I can almost gurantee you will still be friends with all of us"  
P: "Thanks Luke, Ok the final one what did you learn about your partner?"  
L: "I learned that Peyton Sawyer is alot stronger than she gives herself credit for"  
P: "Thanks. I learned that Lucas Scott has a huge heart and is a great boyfriend for my best friend"  
L: "Ok so as for the pictures?"  
P: "Hell no I don't do pictures anymore sorry no"  
L: "Too late" Lucas said as taking a picture of Peyton only to have her take a swing turning into a perfect shot of her throwing a punch.

`Brooke and Nathan` N= Nathan B= Brooke

N: "So Brooke how lucky are you? You get to spend the next hour with me."  
B: "Don't flatter yourself Scott I am only here because I have to be" Brooke gave Nate a wink.  
N: "So tell me something personal about yourself Davis"  
B: "Why?"  
N: "Because that's the first step on the card" Nathan said while showing Brooke the index card.  
B: "Oh right well I don't know what to say"  
N: "Ok then I'll go first let's see well before I met Haley I had a bit of a crush on you" Brooke had a confused look on her face.  
B: "Me? Wait but before Haley you dated Peyton shouldn't she have been the only one you had a crush on?"  
N: "Yeah but I was kinda a jerk back then So I didn't really care that I had a girlfriend"  
B: "Yeah I know but why me? I mean you could have had any girl you wanted and most of the time you did"  
N: "I know but I never had you and you were Peyton's best friend so you were like hands off and I think that was a part of it"  
B: "Oh I get it it was a whole want what you can't have thing thanks" Brooke playfully rolled her eyes.  
N: "Well no not only that you are also not terrible to look at" Brooke and Nathan just let out a laugh.  
B: "Thanks and for the record I might have had a small crush on you too. That is until I met Lucas damn that boy has really changed my life"  
N: "I'm glad you guys have been able to work things out"  
B: "Me too ya know I thought I Lost him there for a it but now I know I have him back and I couldn't be happier. Except maybe.. ah nevermind."  
N: "No what is it what's wrong?"  
B: "I just feel bad for Peyton to the point where I don't even want to talk to Lucas in front of her"  
N: "Why you need to start thinking of yourself more often Davis be selfish once in awhile"  
B: "I know but I know Peyton has feelings for Lucas and I know he doesn't feel the same way and I know how much that can hurt. No matter what Peyton is my best friend I never want to see her hurting"  
N: "Wait didn't Peyton tell you she was over Lucas what makes you think she has feelings for him"  
B: "Nate Peyton is my best friend you think I can't tell when she is lying we have been friends for ten years. I know that she is hiding her feelings for me and I love her for that but I still feel bad from time to time"  
N: "Of course you do it's who you are Brooke Davis you are always thinking of someone else. To be honest though the only one who should feel bad is Peyton I mean she is the one who fell in love with her best friends boyfriend"  
B: "I know but I mean he is her first love she fell in love with him right after you two broke up but she was too scared because of what happened between you guys. Then me and Luke started dating so she never really got her chance."  
N: "So that must be it"  
B: "Wait what?" Brooke asked extremely confused.  
N: "Well I don't think Peyton is in love with Lucas I think she is in love with the idea of him. She had her chance with him and ruined it and then he moved on to you and she sees how happy the two of you are and she just thinks maybe that could have been her"  
B: "But she had something great with Jake remember she went to see him before your wedding they were going to be together. Why would she give all that up for Lucas if didn't really love him"  
N: "Ok but if you feel this way what made you finally trust him again? What made you finally realize he wants you not Peyton?"  
B: "I guess I always knew it just I don't know I guess I realized I had to trust him and believe him because the alternative was to be alone and without him and that is something I could not bear. I love him with my whole heart and I know that the history between him and Peyton will always be there but it's the history that makes us who we are."  
N: "You sure have changed Brooke Davis and in a good way might I add"  
B: "Thanks you have changed too Nathan you are not the same asshole you were before"  
N: "Gee thanks. But I owe all that to Haley. So two years ago when Luke first joined the Ravens did you ever think we would make it here?"  
B: "Not in a million years they have both changed us quite a bit"  
N: "They have, So what do you say Davis time to move on to the next step?"  
B: "Let's do it Scott"  
N: "Ok tell me something you miss"  
B: "I misswhen life was simplier between the five of us"  
N: "The five of us?"  
B: "Yeah me, you, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton like remember dare night?" Brooke and Nathan both laughed thinking back to dare night last year. "And the sparkle classic. Things just got so complicated I mean Haley got pregnant and me, Peyton, and Lucas got sucked into this drama filled love triangle. We have done something fun and care free in a long time"  
N: "I know what you mean"  
B: "Oh my god we should have a sleep over before graduation!" Brooke screamed making Nathan jump a bit.  
N: "A sleepover?"  
B: "Yeah like old times we all sleep on the floor eat lots of snack and watch crappy movies. Yes we need to do this and very soon"  
N: "Ok tell you what how about we finish this class then talk to everyone else about it crazy girl" Nate was smiling now looking at how excited Brooke was.  
B: "Crazy girl? You know you are excited about this too"  
N: "Ok maybe so but let's move on to number three"  
B: "Hold on there mister you didn't tell me what you miss"  
N: "Oh this close" Nathan held his hand up with his index and middle finger rght above eachother. "I miss being a kid ever since I found out Haley was pregnant all I ever do is worry about bills and how to be a good role model to my son. I just wish I could go back to before she was pregnant and maybe take more advantage of being young"  
B: "I know but don't forget you have me and Lucas we can babysit whenever you need us to and you and Haley can be kids. You also have Peyton and Karen I am sure they would love to babysit. You and Haley deserve to be happy and have fun after everything you guys have been through"  
N: "Thanks Brooke and so do you. you and Lucas have been through alot of crap to try to have more fun ok"  
B: "Ok and now we can move on to number three"  
N: "Ok what are you scared of"  
B: "Honestly the thought of Lucas and Peyton being alone this whole hour"  
N: "But I thought you were ok"  
B: "I know it's just the last time they were alone at this school they kissed and she told him she loved him. I trust Lucas I really do but it's Peyton I don't trust and as muh as I try I just can't forget what she has done I forgive her but I can't forget. Does that make sense?"  
N: "It makes perfect sense Brooke but you have to remember it's always going to be you and Lucas he loves you and Peyton I think finally realizes that so she can move on"  
B: "Thanks Nate ya know when I first heard Peyton say she was partnered with Lucas I got a terrible feeling in my stomach but then I heard you call my name and I knew I would be ok. You have become a pretty great friend of mine so thank you" Brooe pulled Nathan in for a tight hug.  
N: "I am scared of being a dad" Brooke pulled back from the hug and just looked up at Nathan.  
B: "What do you mean?"  
N: "I am actually terrified I am only seventeen years old what do I know about being a dad my only role model is Dan and" Brooke cut Nathan off.  
B: "And you are nothing like him ok if anything he taught you how NOT to be a dad. You will be a great father ok"  
N: "Thanks Brooke"  
B: "So step four now?"  
N: "Yeah so where do you see yourself in ten years?"  
B: "Well I will be owner of clothles over bro's a multi million dollar company" Brooke flashed a smile. "I hope I am still with Lucas and honestly I hope Peyton find her true happiness"  
N: "Well I can see you owning your own company as well as being with Lucas and as for Peyton I hope she does too"  
B: "So what about you?"  
N: "Well I can see having a few records out hopefully, our son has a siller layup. As long as they are happy I will be happy"  
B: "That's all great and stuff but the question is where you see YOURself in ten years dummy. I think it's pretty great you are thinking so much about Hales and your son but try thinking about yourself you don't want to wake up one day with a life full of what ifs and regrets."  
N: "I wont but I do hope to be in the NBA and maybe have another kid a little girl to be just like her mom"  
B: "See much better"  
N: "Ok last item what have you learned about you're partner, I'll go first. I have known Brooke Davis for a really long time now but today I got to know the real Brooke Davis. She is someone who wears her heart on her sleeve and is willing to do anything to make others happy, she is also extremely strong and brave. Brooke Davis is someone I hope to be friends with for a long time"  
B: "Thank you Nate" Brooke smiled and place her hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Today I got to spend and hour with Nathan Scott a guy I thought I knew but I learned I didn't know the real Nathan Scott. The real Nathan Scott has this amazing heart and even though he sometimes tries to hide it it's worth looking for. He is also extremely selfless and outs the happiness of others before his own"  
N: "Sounds like we have something in common"  
B: "I guess that's why we get along so well"  
N: "What should we do for the pictures?"  
B: "I think for yours you should stand at the top of the bleachers and hold a basketball in each hand I will take the photo from the bottom of the bleachers so it looks like everyone is looking up to you"  
N: "Nice and for yours take off the jacket and all the jewelery and draw a heart on a piece of paper hold it up in front of you for everyone to see"  
B: "I like it" Brooke and Nathan both took the pictures then got all their stuff together as the bell rang for class to end. Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, and Haley all handed in the cameras and answered index cards then headed outside for lunch.

Lucas walked up to Brooke and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
L: :I missed you pretty girl"  
B: "I missed you too boyfriend"  
H: "So did everyone have fun?"  
M: "I know I did" outh then intertwined his fingers with Rachels as they both had huge smiles on their faces.  
B: "Shut up are you two finally together?"  
M: "Yeah I figured it was time to give into her begging" Mouth said while laughing.  
R: "Hey!" Rachel replied with a playfull slap on Mouth's arm as everyone else started laughing. Brooke then walked over to Peyton.  
B: "Hey P. Sawyer"  
P: "Hey Brooke"  
B: "Did you have fun?"  
P: "Yeah but if you still have any doubts about Lucas I can promise you that that boy loves you with everything he has" B: "Thanks Peyton" Brooke huggeg Peyton tightly then walked back over to Lucas. Lucas put his arm around Brooke and kissed her forehead.  
B: "SO what do you say broody want to go back to my house"  
L: "You do realize this is just lunch we still have classes left" Lucas said with a laugh.  
B: "I know but we should skip come one please we haven't had much alone time" Brooke stuck out her bottom lip and started batting her eyelashes.  
L: "Fine cheery" Lucas said with a smile finally giving into Brooke. Lucas put his arm around Brooke as they walked to her car.


End file.
